


Clexa College AU

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Probably more but Im terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. </p><p>Promises aren't always so hard to keep, but promising to love someone forever is sometimes the hardest one to keep. </p><p>Starts off with a Raven POV then switches to Clarke and Lexa and their budding relationship. </p><p>A New Years Eve Party brings about some surprising revelations and eventually leads to some new loves and friendships. </p><p>ABANDONDED! FEEL FREE TO USE AS PROMPT OR WHATEVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexa College AU

He was always promising you things. 

Like an extra bologna sandwich and pudding cup in his lunch everyday, because your mom always seemed to forget to buy anything but those gross brown bottles. 

He promised to spend every day of the summer with you at the hospital until you were released because your mom let Paul drive when they went to drop you off at summer camp even though Paul had more to drink that morning than she did and so you never actually made it to camp. 

He also promised to hold your hand when it rains too hard and especially in the winter because you are afraid to slip and fall on your butt because you still aren't so comfortable walking in the brace. 

Then you hit a growth spurt in 6th grade and he steals his neighbors scooter because he promised to take you to the junkyard and help look for parts to fix your brace because your mom spent all her tax return at the casino with Dylan instead of taking you to get fitted for a new one like she promised.

He promised to start leaving his bedroom window open every night for you to climb through on nights when Greg stayed over with your mom. Because even though he is usually pretty nice to you and lets you tinker around under the hood of his precious mustang whenever he's over, he always gets too handsy when he starts drinking and once he 'accidently' stumbled into your room on the way back from the bathroom. 

On your 17th birthday, he gives you a hand carved 'pimp' cane that he made in woodshop with both your names carved into the handle with little hearts and birds, because he knew if he bought you an actual promise ring you'd kick his ass for being so damn sappy so it's really more of a 'promise' cane he tells you. 

When you get a scholarship to attend school in New York he promises to take the subway every weekend from New Haven to visit you because he knows you'll probably end up in a fist fight if you have to manage the subway with your leg and all those damn people but you make him promise every other weekend instead, because you know his dad can just barely afford to put him through school so you don't want his grades to suffer and his dads money wasted on subway rides. 

Your 2nd year in New York, he promises to bring his group of friends to the huge party you and your roommate Anya, are having for the New Years because her younger cousin Lexa seriously needs to let loose and you think maybe she'll be more willing to hookup with someone she'll likely never have to see again. 

He even promises to bring his buddy Clarke who he hangs out with all the time, and who Raven hasn't met yet because Clarke is studying medicine and interns on the weekends because Clarke is third generation and some kind of genius to boot so Clarke is in advanced classes and will likely graduate early with a PhD.

On New Years Eve, you meet Lexa's older brother Lincoln who is graduating this year and actually shares most of his classes with Clarke. You introduce him to Lexa's friend and roommate Octavia because he is exactly her type of tall and gorgeous and even Octavia says as much when she drags him off to dance with her.  
Next you meet Murphy who is kind of an ass the second he opens his mouth but you shove a beer in his hand instead of kicking his ass because the look in his eyes reminds you of the look you always had until you were able to escape off to college.  
You get introduced to Monroe and Harper next, and while both girls are pretty hot, you know Lexa well enough to know they aren't her type at all and so you point them in the direction of Octavia's brother Bellamy, who is serving drinks in the kitchen with Jasper and Monty. 

You don't meet Clarke until after midnight. 

You don't meet Clarke until Bellamy is dragging you out to the balcony where Lexa is leaning against the railing, glaring at your boyfriend while he argues very heatedly with a gorgeous blonde chick you've never met.  
Lexa smirks when she sees you step onto the balcony with Bellamy and she is the one who introduces you to Clarke and explains the situation to you over your boyfriend's protesting.

Clarke is the gorgeous blonde GIRL, that Lexa kissed at midnight because her boyfriend Finn had promised that she would have fun and make a few friends in New York but instead she'd found out while talking to Lexa that he was actually in a long distance relationship with his childhood friend, high school sweetheart and host of the party, Raven Reyes. 

Finn promises that he still loves You. 

That's when Octavia decks him, and he promises that he will find a way to fix things.

And while Lincoln and Bellamy are 'escorting' him out, you only make him promise to never speak to you again because you know that he has never broken a promise to you and you don't think he'll start now. 

You both have tears in your eyes when he gets into the cab but you know that yours aren't necessarily because you just found out your boyfriend has been cheating but more because you just lost the best friend you've had since kindergarten and the only person whose always been there for you your entire life.


End file.
